


Ring Around the Rosies

by YlvisCestLuvrBye



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvisCestLuvrBye/pseuds/YlvisCestLuvrBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a realistic story about what happens every night between the Ylvis brothers and their co-stars. bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Around the Rosies

Bård reached around to the front of his brother and started stroking his schlong furiously. They both moaned in a synchronized breathless pattern. Right as Vegard was about spew forth his foamy love juice, he spewed something else instead.

The expelled vomit did not deter the younger brother who kept vehemently pumping himself over and over into his brother. Just as he was about to shoot his man chowder into his brother, he exploded...a huge sneeze right into the back of his brother's head...the one on top of his brother's neck and shoulders...not the other penis one. The large nasal expulsion left a giant blob of green snot all over Vegard's curly hair.

"Oooh...this is going to be hard to get out", said Vegard, feeling the snot starting to roll down the back of his neck.

"Huh huh...you said hard." Bård replied, failing to repress immature giggles.

"You're such a weiner," Vegard replied.

"Huh huh...you said weiner", Bård retaliated.

Bård laughed so hard at the snot ball in Vegard's hair that his fake front teeth fell out into the large pile of his brother's vomit.

Then Calle came in, took his pants off, and started sucking Vegard dry.

After making Vegard expel his man milkshake into his mouth, he moved on to the younger Ylvisåker brother and stuck his weiner in his butthole.

Then Magnus came in and started making out with Vegard, taking special care to tug on the older Ylvis brother's hair.

Then all four of them got onto their hands and knees in a ring pattern and started screwing each other...they looked like a vibrating centipede that was eating it's own tail.

They all moved in a synchronized pattern and chanted 'Ring Around the Rosey' in rhythm to their accelerated pumping.

When they got to the "They all fall down" part of the rhyme, they all came at the same time and then fell over...completely spent.

bye


End file.
